


Summer of 04

by Liapotter



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapotter/pseuds/Liapotter
Summary: This was the start of the end.





	Summer of 04

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in July 2013.

  
  
*** the future of us**  
  
Dustin在起居室的沙发上醒来。即使是对于他来说，沙发也有些过于短了。他觉得浑身都在僵硬地疼。  
  
面前的茶几上堆满了各种杂物和快餐食品的包装纸，压在最上面的盘子里放着一个吃剩下一半的三明治。Dustin拿起来咬了一口，想到自己还没刷牙，于是又放了回去。  
  
周围很安静。只能听到隐约的打字声。大概这是整栋房子里一天中唯一安静的时刻。大部分的程序员不是熬到清晨刚刚昏睡过去就是还没醒。  
  
Dustin揉着眼睛走进卫生间。  
  
开灯之后他才发现Mark已经在里面了。他茫然地眨了眨眼睛，Mark回头看了他一眼，脸上是一贯的空白表情，然后提好裤子，按下马桶冲水按钮。  
  
“Mark。”Dustin也不知道自己想说什么。Mark哼了一声，走到水池边上洗手。  
  
“Mark。”Dustin又叫了一次他的名字。Mark从镜子里向他投来不解的眼神。于是Dustin走到Mark身后，把额头抵在他的肩上。Mark明显有一瞬的僵硬，但是并没有推开他。  
  
“我好累。”Dustin撒娇式地撅起嘴。Mark微微点了下头。Dustin看不到他的动作，但他能感觉得出来。  
  
“现在我一闭上眼睛，眼皮里面闪过的全都是代码，睡觉的时候，做梦都是在写代码……还有Sean，一直挥着鞭子问我为什么还没写完。”  
  
Mark嗤笑出声。  
  
“还有，你知道吗，Sean在我的梦里穿着皮裙和渔网袜——”  
  
“恶——”  
  
“我知道我知道，然后我就吓醒了。”  
  
Dustin有一阵子没说话，Mark以为他睡着了。过了一会他才又说：“我好害怕。”声音微弱而胆怯。  
  
现在是六月中旬，他们来了两个星期，却感觉有好几个月那么久。初来乍到的兴奋已经被没日没夜的工作和改变世界的承诺刷新成了另外一种。一切都是乱糟糟的。所有人和机器都在超负荷地运转。Chris来了又走，Wardo一直远在纽约。  
  
Mark姿势别扭地抬起胳膊，拍了两下Dustin的肩。  
  
“我好累，我一直想要睡觉，又想一直醒着，恨不得一天有48个小时，不，56个小时那么多。”他悄声说。这是他们所有人的共同状态。  
  
“我知道。”Mark也悄声回答。  
  
“比所有期末考试之前背书都要累好多好多好多。比所有时候都要累好多，实际上。”Dustin直起身来冲镜子中的Mark做了个鬼脸。  
  
Mark耸肩。“你应该的。”  
  
Dustin的脸皱成一团。“yeah随你怎么说吧， _老板_ 。”他用手比了对引号。  
  
Mark扯起嘴角扬了扬下巴，然后离开了。Dustin捧起一把水洗脸。  
  
fin.  
  
  
  
*** cathedral where you cannot breathe （one week in nyc）**  
  
星期三的时候他们把网站扩展到了153所学校。这是将近一个星期里你从加州收到的唯一一点消息。邮件短的一眼就能扫完。你深深地吸了口气，电话号码已经拨了一半，又放弃了。  
  
现在还不到早上七点，加州和纽约有三个小时的时差。你大概能猜到“帕洛阿尔托现场”此时会是何种状况，但是早上三点响起的电话铃声，只是这个念头就足以让你感到不安。  
  
最终你决定给Mark发条短信。  
  
你不知道他什么时候才会想起来看看手机，也许他好几天前就忘了给手机充电，但是你不希望这条讯息消失在你发的那些关于潜在广告客户的邮件里。也许他根本看都不看就把它们全都归入了垃圾邮件。（你 _真的_ 需要和他谈谈，越快越好。）  
  
「congrats. eat well and get some sleep.」（祝贺。好好吃饭，记得睡觉。）  
  
你按下发送键，然后起身换衣服，尽量小心翼翼避免吵醒还在睡觉的Christy。你还有早班地铁要赶。  
  
-  
  
星期四晚上下起了雨。起初下得很小，只是零星的几点，连路面都无法沾湿。空气粘稠得仿佛快要凝固，地铁站里的味道比平时还要糟糕。你靠着地铁上一直没开的那扇门，好几次差点睡着。  
  
等你出了地铁站，你发现雨已经下大了，伴着闪电和雷声。也许换一个时间你会觉得这一切很令人着迷，你还曾在旷野中开车追着一团积雨云跑过几百公里。但是此时此刻你只想快点回到公寓，也许喝一杯热水，然后直接上床睡觉。（你希望Christy今晚不要再来过夜。）  
  
你没有带伞，也懒得再折回地铁站里去拿方便雨伞。况且似乎雨越下越大，你不觉得雨伞在这种时候能有多大的用处。  
  
你深吸了一口气，把公文包塞到外套底下，里面装着网站的介绍材料，你不希望把它们弄湿。  
  
大概你的西装算是毁了，还好你还带了另外一套。  
  
-  
  
星期五的中午你和Christy约在某个露天咖啡馆一起吃午餐。甜点还没上你们就吵了起来。起因是她想让你下午和她去观光，但是你的计划里还有两家公司要跑。一家是制药公司，一家是专门生产纸巾的造纸厂。  
  
接着她开始指责你不够重视她，不回她的短信，花在Mark和他的网站（ _我们的_ ，你忍不住在心里反驳， _我们的_ 网站）上的时间永远比和她在一起要多。也许你从一开始就没那么喜欢她。也许你已经有了别的女人。  
  
女孩子们，你有时很难理解她们吵架的逻辑。她们会从一件事情跳到似乎毫无关联的另一件，从一个莫名其妙的猜测得出某个同样莫名其妙的结论。  
  
你不知道该怎样解释才能让她平静下来。你越是解释越是道歉，Christy看上去就越是生气。她拿起桌上的冰茶，似乎想要泼到你的头上。你不禁瑟缩了一下。但她最终找回了理智，把杯子又放下了。  
  
我，我不知道说什么好了，给我打电话，她说，没等甜点上桌就起身离开了。  
  
你叹了口气，松了松领带。如果真的被冰茶泼到，冰块打到脸上一定很疼，你心不在焉地想。  
  
-  
  
星期六你几乎在电脑跟前坐了一天。整理过去一周和各种潜在广告客户会面的结果，寻找新的可能会感兴趣的公司——成果不是很让人乐观。  
  
你的脖子和肩膀都疼得厉害，眼睛也很难受。你很好奇Mark和Dustin，还有其他程序员们，他们怎么能够忍受整日整夜地对着电脑，一动不动地坐着。只是八九个小时你已经觉得浑身都不舒服。  
  
傍晚你给Mark他们租的房子打电话，打了三次电话才通。接电话的是个女孩，你从来没听过她的声音，大概是Mark新招的实习生。过了很久Mark终于接起电话。  
  
一时间你竟然想不到该说什么。Mark在电话另一边也跟着沉默。你叹了口气，开始讲起关于纽约的情况，关于你找到的那些可能会有合作意向的公司，关于这周的会面和下周的计划。开始的时候Mark还会插话，问你一些问题，或者抛出几句讽刺性的评论。渐渐地，Mark就不再说话，不时发出几声心不在焉的哼声，这是你能知道他还在听的唯一线索。  
  
你说完之后他没做什么特别的表示，又是一阵尴尬的沉默。你发现自己已经没了话说。  
  
这时Mark说他认为你应该到加州去，你应该和你的公司在一起，你的公司需要一个CFO。你感到这样的对话似乎已经重复了几百次，你知道他 _不需要、不想要广告_ 。  
  
你不想和他再吵架。于是你只是哼了两声，然后迅速转移了话题，问起房子里的情况。Mark没有回答你的问题，低声咕哝了几句他还有很多代码需要修改，就迳自挂断了电话。  
  
你感到无奈和烦躁。你知道Mark不喜欢广告。事实是你早上查过你开给他的帐户，里面的钱已经所剩无多，加州的开销比你预估得要大，很可能那个帐户根本撑不到夏天结束。你们的网站越来越像是一个无底洞。就像Mark说的，你们不知道它是什么，不知道它能变成什么，不知道它能走得多远——但事实是你知道你们需要钱。你们需要广告，而你需要留在纽约。  
  
-  
  
星期日Christy过来找你。她看上去不是很开心，因为你没有给她打电话。老实说，你已经忘了你们吵架的事。你对她说你们现在可以出去观光，她的心情才似乎有所好转。  
  
你们去了一些观光景点，她还想要去参观自由女神像，不过最后她勉强同意这个想法确实有些不切实际，也许只能放到下一次了，或许是下个周末。晚上你们站在路边吃墨西哥卷饼，交换胡椒和洋葱味道的吻。你感到自己似乎已经很久没有这么开心过。Christy也很开心。  
  
直到你又提起Mark。  
  
你开始考虑去加州的事情。不是像Mark那样的单程的“去”，你向她强调，是去加州看看然后再回来。你想去看看他们租住的房子，看看公司的情况。Christy不喜欢你的这个想法。你是公司的CFO，又不像是现在公司有很多资金可以给你运作管理，她用上了你自己的逻辑反驳你，现在公司最需要的是钱，就算你去了加州也无济于事，你应该留在纽约继续寻找机会，你最好的赌注是广告而非风投。你知道她说的这些都很有道理，因为毕竟这是你自己的逻辑。  
  
Christy想知道，你到底是去看公司，还是去看Mark，你看不出这二者之间有何区别。接着她的话锋一转，说起了硅谷荡妇，或者其他类似的事情。她并没有像往常那样爆发，她只是平静地说着她不想失去你，不想让你被加州抢走。她的语气让人有种毛骨悚然的感觉，却又透着微妙的无可抵挡的性感。  
  
你们从你租住的公寓楼里的电梯中开始接吻。Christy跳到你的身上，背靠着电梯墙，双腿揽住你的腰，居高临下地将头埋进你的脖子里。你希望她不要留下太过明显的痕迹，因为你明天还有几个会面。  
  
你们跌跌撞撞地开门进屋，你把她推到门上，把手伸进她的裙子下摆，她已经湿了。你的公寓里已经没有安全套，你们相互抚摸着到达高潮。  
  
-  
  
星期一，那家专门生产卫生卷纸的造纸厂给你回了电话。地铁往返花了将近四个小时，实际会面却恨简短。他们开出的条件不够好。你知道你们的数据很漂亮，但是你们的缺陷同样显而易见：作为网站卖点的排他性，使得你们的用户结构过于单一。  
  
你被推到了矛盾的死角。这是几个星期以来你得到过的最好的一个机会，一个实实在在的报价，尽管它未能达到你的预期。但是另一方面，你知道Mark肯定不会同意。 _想想吧，Wardo，在面向大学生的社交网站上投放卫生卷纸的广告，说真的，你能想到比这还不酷的注意吗？_  
  
你真的不能。  
  
在你们的网站上卖卫生卷纸还不如卖安全套，至少后者传达的信息还积极些。  
  
你坐在有些阴暗的会议室里，一遍遍研究着合同条款。你摩挲着手里的纸张，深深地吸了口气，这不公平。  
  
你并非是优柔寡断。实际上你不过是在拖延时间。因为你很清楚自己最后会做怎样的决定。你努力说服自己不要把这当做是你个人的失败，因为它确实不是。但这丝毫不能减少你的挫败感。你感到不甘心，你知道这种想法非常幼稚，说真的——但是，你几乎无法控制地想，你恨Mark总是能赢。即便是一场他从未出席的争论。  
  
你希望自己以后不要后悔这个决定。你微笑，然后拒绝了对方的条件。  
  
女士们，先生们，Eduardo Saverin，重新回到了起点，得分：0。  
  
-  
  
星期二早上，你从一个模糊的梦境中醒来，天还没有亮。陌生走廊，夕阳，桌子上的空玻璃杯，黑暗中电脑屏幕发出的微光，这些片段全都一闪即逝，你已经醒了，但是你的大脑还停留在梦里。  
  
你梦到了Mark，毫无疑问。  
  
你梦到Mark在纽约，和你在一起，就在你租住的这间小小的公寓里。但是你却并不开心，相反，你的心中充满了怨愤与恼怒。因为Mark要走了。梦里或梦外，Mark还是要去加州。你们似乎已经为此吵了好几天，梦里的你比真实的你更加固执，也更加坚定地笃信加州是一个百分百的坏主意。  
  
Mark戴着巨大的隔音耳机，盘腿坐在床上写程序，而你站在厨房流理台前正将你们的中餐外卖盒子逐一打开。Mark没在听任何音乐，因为他总是会把音量开得很大，大到声音能从隔音耳机里溢出来，但你的梦里很安静。那么他就是单纯不想和你说话。  
  
你深深地吸了口气。他不能这么对你。 _他不能在你的梦里仍旧无视你。_  
  
你绕过流理台走到Mark面前，取下他的耳机，Mark似乎早就料到你会这么做，他并没表现出太多惊讶，而是微微扬起头，任由你把耳机线从他的脖子上解下来，耳机扔在床上。  
  
Wardo。  
  
Mark，我们必须得谈谈。  
  
Wardo，他的嘴唇卷成一个圆，我们不是必须得谈。  
  
他小幅度地摇了摇头，把电脑放到一边，然后用手勾下你的脖子，嘴唇贴了上来。  
  
梦里的Mark吻起来很像是Christy，当然，因为你从来没有真的吻过Mark，hell，你甚至从来没有往这方面想过。梦里的你却也没有非常震惊，而是自然而然地握住他的双颊，吻了回去。  
  
一开始，这个吻轻柔而缓慢，带着安抚的意味，Mark轻咬着你的下唇，放在你后颈上的手指神经质地抽动。你不知道你们这样吻了多久，你不得不半蹲下来找寻一个更好的角度，然后Mark主动加深了这个吻。他的手向下摸索着贴上你的裤子前面，舌尖划过你的齿列，你不由自主地颤抖了一下，抓住了Mark的手腕。  
  
Mark，我们 _必须_ 得谈谈。你盯着他近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，在 _必须_ 下面加了两条着重线。  
  
Wardo，他还是摇头，也在 _不是_ 下面加了着重线，我们 _不是_ 必须得谈。  
  
你挫败地垂下头，你知道这是一个梦，但这感觉仍旧糟糕。他不能总是单方面地做决定，他不能固执地决定不要广告，无视公司的现实情况，无视你提出的任何意见；他不能随随便便就决定要去加州，指望你还会一如既往不顾一切地听从他的安排；或是，任性地决定突然要吻你，没有前因没有接续，更不要说你还有一个女朋友——  
  
哦， _哦_ 。  
  
你有些难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。（并不是 _Mark_ 突然任性要吻 _你_ 。）  
  
Wardo，Wardo。  
  
Mark，不对，梦境!Mark，你提醒自己，他的没被你抓住的那只手来回抚摸着你的脸颊。  
  
Wardo，跟我来加州，梦境!Mark用真实的Mark从来没有过的柔和语调低声说， _我们的_ 公司需要你， _我_ 需要你，我爱——  
  
你突然睁开眼睛，天已经有些亮了。你没有意识到自己刚刚又睡了过去。  
  
你使劲眨了眨眼睛，盯着熹微晨光中天花板上的一处裂缝看了许久。你深深地吸气，然后呼气，然后吸气，呼气。  
  
_你发现了一个你并不想要知道的秘密。_  
  
起床之后你做的第一件事是订了一张当天晚上飞往SFO的机票。  
  
fin.


End file.
